Alcatraz
Alcatraz (Spanish for Island of Pelicans) is an island near San Fransisco bay, San Fransisco of California, United States. It is well known as the site of the most well-known prison in the world. Alcatraz prison was a high-security prison that was built on the island so that it would be near impossible for people to escape. The prison was under fully blown security at all times. Only one person has ever escaped from the prison. The prison's execution punishment was also brutal. They carried out executions in the prison via electric chairs and hanging. One of the prisons 'Forms of Punishment' was a very dark cell. This cell was completely pitch black and there was absolutely no light in it. Prisoners who misbehaved were put into this cell for as much as a fortnight. The true horror of this punishment is that it often drove the prisoners mad, causing them to hallucinate. Many prisoners used to scream that there was something in the room with them, although the guards simply laughed it off. One person was found dead after this practice. Many people have blamed this on one of the ghosts in Alcatraz. Alcatraz prison was first built during the American civil war. The prison built at this point was called 'The Citadel'. It was a war camp. Many torture methods were carried out here. The Citadel collapsed but years later, The prison that stands today was build on top of the remains. The underground structures of The Citadel are still there and are accessible through the current building. The prison was shut down some time after the World War Two. During it's time of activity, it held some of the most infamous criminals in the United States history. Al Capone Al Capone, possibly one of the most famous organized crime member in the world, was the Italian American crime-lord who terrorized Chicago for many years. During the years of prohibition, he and his gang bootlegged much alcohol into Chicago and into his speakeasy, whilst literally murdering his rivals. Most people blame him for the St. Valentines massacre, and the murder Of Myles O'Bannion. Other stories about him include him torturing people using a carousel, and beating a lawyer with a baseball bat. Many of these stories are probably exaggerations or rumors. Al Capone arrived in Alcatraz in the late 1930's. Actually on charges of tax fraud. Many of the prisoners in Alcatraz were actually from rival gangs to Capone's. He joined the prison band, where he played the infamous banjo, but because he was too worried to go into the prison yard, he was permitted to practice in the prison showers. He spent most of his time in the prison here. Capone was apparently kept up at night by what he believed where ghosts, Especially the ghost of Myles O'Bannion, the Irish rival gang member who he murdered. The ghost seemed persistent on tormenting him and this made Capone increasingly paranoid during nightfall. During a practice with the rest of the prison band, the trumpet player made a side comment about Al's history. This caused an argument, which evolved into a fight. Al broke his banjo to beat the trumpet player. The prison guards quickly intervened and dragged Al Capone away to spend a week in 'Extreme Isolation' (Commonly known as the Dark Cell). It was this time that Al started developing dementia. Al would spend the rest of his life completely forgetting everything about his life. During his time in the cell, the guards said that they could apparently hear him talking to someone, occasionally raising his voice. After he came out, Al's temperament had changed. He could not focus on things properly. He was put into the higher security, padded cells.During his time here, Al became paranoid about the prisoner staying in the cell opposite his, and eventually ended up throwing unsanitary over to his cell. When Al left the prison ,he was refused entry into the gang he had made. Apparently, he had deteriorated far too much. His gang proclaimed that Al was "As Nutty as a Fruitcake". They sent him to a large house in the Michigan countryside, to spend the rest of his life in peace. He died before the end of World War Two. Today, in the prison showers, you can hear a banjo playing late at night. People have even heard this music from the outside of the building. It is said that this is the ghost of Al Capone. Jim Crooks Jim Crooks was a prisoner from when the prison was titled, 'The Citadel'. He was a prisoner of the American civil war and was actually a soldier from the north. It is said that shell shock and an already present mental illness suddenly turned cooks into a cannibalistic murderers. After his friend died, he went to his general's house and killed him and his family. He tore each body apart, leaving pieces of his victims all over the house. Cooks admitted to the crime and were sent straight to what is now, Alcatraz. He was taken to the underground complex of the citadel and tortured. The guards ripped off his limbs very slowly (Starting with his fingers/toes, then feet/hands, and so on). This was a very painful and slow death. It took Jim Cooks a week to die, much like the way he had killed his generals family. Pieces of his body were all over the area. Jim Cook's ghost now haunts the remaining underground part of the citadel. His ghost is said to be incredibly distressing and gruesome. In areas above the underground complex, people could sometimes hear knocking coming up from below the floor. Because of Jim Cook's ghost, most of the prison guards and prisoners would not enter the underground citadel complex. Even tour guides will not enter the area to this day.hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Myles O'Bannion Myles O'Bannion was never in Alcatraz, nor was he ever arrested. Like Al Capone, Myles O'Bannion was an organized crime lord in Chicago. He was the leader of an Irish gang and were rivals to that of Al Capone's Italian gang. O'Bannion disguised his gang's headquarters as a flower shop. Before Al Capone was sent to jail, it is believed that he found this out and payed Myles a visit. Myles O'Bannion was apparently unaware that his visitor was Al Capone. They engaged in a conversation. O'Bannion eventually sat down on the windowsill where he had made a display of flowers. At this opportunity, Al Capone took out a shotgun and shot Myles eight times in the stomach. This murder effectively wiped out Capone's Irish Rivals. When Al Capone was sent to Alcatraz it is believed that the ghost of Myles O'Bannion, looking for revenge, followed him everywhere. The ghost followed Capone insistently, waking him up in the night and showing him bullet wounds. Other prisoners have reported hearing laughter throughout the prison (This is said to still continue). The ghost is often blamed for causing Al Capone to go mad. When Al Capone left, O'Bannion's ghost remained in Alcatraz. O'Bannion can be heard throughout the prison laughing. If you're lucky, you may catch a glimpse of Myles O'Bannion. Category:Hauntings in the USA